


Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Agent M

by xxx111222333xxx



Category: Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Superheroine, Topless, Wonder Woman Defeated, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx111222333xxx/pseuds/xxx111222333xxx
Summary: A reversal of The New Original Wonder Woman where our hero is at first defeated by the Nazi agent.





	Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Agent M

Wonder Woman has tracked down the woman called Agent M, known to Steve Trevor as his secretary Marcia. Marcia has tricked Steve into giving her the code to the safe in his office where inside contains vital information. But now Agent M has to deal with the new hero in town, Wonder Woman.

They fight and Agent M gains enough leverage to force Wonder Woman onto Steve's desk. Instead of trying to mount her, she grabs Wonder Woman's strapless top and yanks down.

"My uniform, my breasts!" the heroine gasps as her breasts are exposed.

"Feeling a little more naked now, Wonder Woman?" Agent M asks, almost cackling at Wonder Woman's embarrassment. Wonder Woman goes for her top, wanting to pull it back up to cover her breasts, but Agent M brings her own hands down to the heroine's waist, her hands on the back of Wonder Woman's golden belt.

Agent M claims, "This would look good on me," and undoes the belt. She has weakened Wonder Woman, but doesn't know it. Now with the strength of an ordinary woman, Wonder Woman feels helpless as the Nazi agent judo chops her over the forehead, knocking her out. Agent M places the belt on the desk next to Wonder Woman's prone body and takes in the view. Sliding her hands up and down the prone hero's body up to the breasts, she muses to herself, "This Wonder Woman could make a good ally. These breasts of hers are perfect, as if molded by goddesses themselves. And her tights, they're so much smoother than my nylons."

She kisses between Wonder Woman's breasts then looks up, seeing the contents inside the safe still waiting for her. She huffs, remembering there is still a mission. Moving away from the still unconscious heroine, Agent M ignores the belt and goes straight to Major Trevor's safe. With the contents in hand, she walks over to Wonder Woman who is beginning to softly moan, attempting to gain consciousness.

Agent M looks down at her and places the contents on the desk long enough to pull her own dress up and turn around. "Let me give you something to remember me by, Wonder Woman." Agent M stands further on her toes and places her nylon encased legs around Wonder Woman's head and presses down her crotch against the heroine's face. Agent M can feel Wonder Woman's lips and it makes her smile. She then picks the contents from the safe back up, gathering them in her arms and slides away from Wonder Woman's face.

"Until next time, Wonder Woman," she says offering a smirk.

Agent M exits the door, forgetting about the belt. Moments later, Wonder Woman will come to, place her belt back on, adjust her top and capture Agent M, saving the day. But still, the Nazi agent has provided the star spangled superheroine Wonder Woman with her first taste of Erotic Defeat.


End file.
